Simplify the following expression: ${-t+5+4t+3}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-t + 4t} + {5 + 3}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {3t} + {5 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {3t} + {8}$ The simplified expression is $3t+8$